


[podfic] That's Not How the Force Works

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Force Ghost Han Solo, Force Ghost(s), Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Gen, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Surprise Force Ghost Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: ...yes, yes it is.Han wakes up as a Force ghost, and decides to go and have a few words with his son.He's not the only Force ghost with that idea.





	[podfic] That's Not How the Force Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That's Not How the Force Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815766) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Crack, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Canonical Character Death, Surprise Force Ghost Cameos, Force Ghost Han Solo, Force Ghost(s), Force-Sensitive Han Solo, #ITPE 2018

 **SFX:** snagged via [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjvps9f_KLI)

 **Length:**  00:08:28

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_That's%20Not%20How%20the%20Force%20Works_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0426.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
